


Loki gets bored.

by LokisLilButt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Mare!Loki, Other, Shapeshifter Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki gets bored, he goes down to the stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki in his mare form is based on one of my mares, Levi.

 

 

Loki stood silently as he stared at Thor's stallion, blinking slowly. He had transformed himself into a thoroughbred mare, with a black coat, brown muzzle, and a small white spot where her neck met her back. The stallion was right across from her, a beautiful white thoroughbred, with prominent muscles. Loki was about to go into season. She blew a breath through her nose, before making a small nicker. Dawn, Thor's horse, stamped against the floor, wanting to be nearer. Loki backed away as Thor entered the stables. 

"Dawn, my faithful horse. Are you ready to come closer to your mate? You shall have such a beautiful foal." Thor patted Dawn's neck, and attached a lead rope to his headcollar. He opened the door on his box and lead him to Loki. "Knew I would find you here, Loki. Escaping boredom?" He chuckled. Dawn sniffed at Loki gently, before trying to nose at her body. "Now, Dawn. Calm. I know you want to meet her properly." Thor scratched under Dawn's headcollar. Dawn reared, getting stressed. "Woah, woah, woah! Dawn!" Thor pulled him down, and lead him to the largest box stall, big enough for over four horses. He was too far away from Loki's box, and circled around in it, trying to get a good look at her. She was soon brought in with him. Thor sat near, watching them get used to each other. Loki was soon mounted, and stared at Thor through all of it. Her eyes weren't wide, they were relaxed, calm. 

As soon as Loki had been mated, she lay down on her side. Thor slowly came into the box, and she let him. Dawn stayed beside Loki, and huffed as Thor lay against Loki. She nudged her nose against his forehead, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Month Two

Loki had been lying in her paddock, watching Dawn run around and rear, trying to impress her. Frigga had told her that she had to stay in her horse form for the pregnancy, for the foal would be too hard to carry while Loki was human. 

Both Loki and Dawn stopped moving, ears perking up as they heard people talking. Loki got to her feet and stood still, except from her tail, which was flicking back and forth in anxiety. She had never seen those people before. A man, woman, and young child, all wearing dirty and ripped clothes. Their whole bodies were dirty, their hair greasy, tangled, and in need of a good cut. They leaped the fence, making Loki back away. Dawn moved beside her, nose rested against her neck. 

"Now, son." Said the man, tattered and tight from rain saddle under his arm. "'Parrently, 'at black horse is one that Queen Frigga rides 'erself!" He grinned, teeth yellow, black in some places. Loki scraped her hoof against the ground as the man approached with the saddle. "Now, now, girl! No need to get scared! I'm just gonna put my son here on your back. Don't get scared." He looked Loki in the eyes. Loki and Dawn reared at the same time, and Loki managed to box the man to the ground. Both horses then bolted up the paddock, but Loki was tired after a few minutes of avoiding the woman and child, and had to lie down. Dawn lay in front of Loki, legs twitching and ready to buck if needed. Loki was approached from behind by the woman, saddle forced down on her without a pad under it. The saddle was tied too tight around her middle, making her short of breath. She was up on her feet again, but didn't dare kick the child or woman. 

The child was placed on the saddle, and Loki walked slowly around. She didn't have the breath to run. She choked, head flopping backwards every few seconds. After what seemed like ages, Frigga came down for Loki's checkup. Her face was one of fury as she unlocked the gate and stormed up to them. Loki fell down, front legs first, until she gave up. Frigga went down on her knees, not caring about getting her dress muddy. She undid the buckle on the saddle, the sores already showing on her back and side. "Loki, rest. Poor mare." She then turned her attention on the family that was trying to ride her poor daughter. "You three will be put in the dungeons. There are guards on the way to capture you." She glared. "The saddle will be incinerated." She stroked Loki's side. "And you, my daughter, will be put back in the stables."


	3. Three months

Loki had started to show. Though she was only three months along, a small mound was forming on her usually slim underbelly. Loki's head hung low over the door of her box, and never made any playful noises before. She could always unlock the door if she wanted to, she wasn't stupid, but didn't want to have a horrific encounter that had put her in the stables. She pawed at the ground as Frigga walked in. Frigga scratched her neck gently. "My beautiful horse. Are you wanting to go on a ride?" She nudged their noses together, and got a lick to her cheek. "I take that as a yes." 

Frigga first rubbed the healing cream over Loki's sores. She then put the saddle pad on her. But when she went to get the saddle, Loki moved as far away as possible, eyes wide and distrusting. "Bareback, dear? It will pain your sores, but no saddle. I will sit on the side with least sores." 

Loki soon agreed, just so she could go outside. Dawn was outside. She even kneeled for her to get on easier. She grabbed to Loki's mane as she stood up and trotted into the paddock. She sped up as soon as she saw Dawn. She went on to a full gallop, Frigga clinging to Loki's mane. "Loki!'' Frigga screamed. Loki skidded to a halt in front of Dawn. 

Frigga jumped off her, but her anger subsided as Loki and Dawn stood close, heads over each other's necks. She nickered into Dawn's neck. They definitely loved each other more than just mating. When Dawn moved away, Loki followed. Dawn flicked his tail in her face playfully and went up to a canter, and Loki followed, slightly faster. She galloped faster than when Frigga was on her back. "Loki!'' Frigga called, and Loki stopped, back leg lifted up, and thudded it on the ground. "Come here!" Loki walked forwards, and Dawn followed. 

Frigga pulled the saddle pad off, and sighed. "I need to take you to the stables. Want Dawn to come?" She hooked her fingers under their headcollars and walked them away from the paddock. She nearly got tripped over as Dawn and Loki tried to sniff each other while walking. She put them in the largest box together, with plenty of hay to rest in, and big troughs of barley and water. Loki could get used to being a palace horse.


	4. Month Four

Thor visited Loki every day. He let her into the paddock every day, under his watch, and then took her back. He stayed with her in her box all night once. He was now laying against her side in a bed of straw, feeling sorry for her because Dawn was back outside. He sighed for her, scratching her stomach. "I am sorry, my dear, but Dawn has muscles, so he needs to exercise them every day. We do not want you to get hurt by anyone, or for you to tire yourself." 

Loki huffed, tail flicking around swiftly, hitting off Thor's back, before rolling onto her back. He petted at her now large stomach. "Your foal will be strong, with how much you are growing. You need some more barley." He cupped some barley in his hand and let her eat from it. She was a very messy eater in this form, and ate anything that fell from his hand. She licked his arms and chest, showing submission. "Good girl." Thor purred, nuzzling their noses together. She licked at his lips, nodding her head happily.

Thor gave her a kiss, stroking over her cheek gently. "Good girl." He repeated quietly. He stroked over her ears, making her flinch away. "Don't like that?" He pulled away, and stood up. She stood with him. "Your breath stinks, too." He laughed gently. "I don't want to hurt you. Even Dawn had to get trained to hold me. They were thinking about getting me a Midguardian Clydesdale horse, because it can hold more weight." He patted her flank and walked away. "I love you, Loki."


	6. Chapter 6

Loki started to get larger by the week. She would be resting all the time, burrowed in her sawdust bedding as she chewed on a pile of straw, pony nuts, and oats. Thor always came into her stall and rubbed her belly, feeling for any movements. Today, Thor was rubbing her belly, before moving his hand lower to rub at her teats. He then started to squeeze and pinch at them, before milk started to flow. Loki looked up, tail hitting against the floor. She tred to get up, but Thor held her down. Her legs twitched as he latched on to one of her teats. She had stopped eating and finally got up properly, kicking Thor to the ground. He groaned, and got kicked again as he tried to get up. Loki looked around for any stablehands, before spreading her hind legs. She looked between them, nodding vigorously. Thor soon caught on, and crawled between her legs, starting to suck on her teats again. She snorted happily in release of the milk from her heavy teats. She was becoming weak in the knees, and had to lie down once Thor was full. Hardly a quater of her milk was gone. When Thor moved away, she emptied herself, then bowed, front legs kneeling. She nickered excitedly, lifting her tail to the side. Thor was quickly pushing into her, trying to mount her like Dawn did. She clenched around him, and came with a gush of fluids. Thor gasped at the sudden wetness around him. She had to rest after that, sleeping almost instantly. She looked happy, content, lying on her side. Beautiful.

 


End file.
